Witch Hunt
by Shinigami Clara
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP! Sakura is being hunted? What happens when a witch-hunter with peircing amber eyes meet a 'witch' on the run? Two
1. Escape

Hay hay people^^ nice to meet ya. nice to meet ya all. this is my very first Sakura fanfic, I hope you all like it, if there is any problems or anything you don't like about this fic please tell me and I'll change it as quick as possible^^ thanks again.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura (like as if I could make something that interesting) anyways; do no think for one minute that I stole this plot from anyone!! Hehe.any ways. continue with the story.  
  
Witch Hunt  
  
Chapter 1 Escape  
  
The clock struck midnight. One.two.three.twelve times the bell rang thought the quiet streets of the sleeping town. There was tension in the air, as thick as honey. Near the outskirts of town, all was asleep but for a few dogs and cats. Closely packed houses built side-by-side.WAIT! Rewind.STOP! Right there! Between two houses, near the very edge of the forest, something stirred, a figure rushed pass, silent as a shadow. Then a warning bell sounded off, breaking the silence, the people started to come out of their houses, only to see a group of men in uniform running past, a man shouted out orders while the others searched the area.  
  
"Quick! The little witch has escaped!"  
  
Soon the town was bursting with activity, people searching, house-to-house they looked. What they did not see was a girl and a flying teddy bear sneak silently out of town, and into the dark forest beyond the town, no one saw them except a girl with long raven black hair and purple eyes, silently the girl wished the figure luck 'I hope you'll be safe where ever you go, Sakura, I'll find you soon, I promise'.  
  
Fairly far away from the town, a girl with emerald coloured eyes and honey brown hair sat down on a log with a sigh, she looked at her companion; a teddy bear that had wings sprouting at it's back. Sakura sighed again and said "this is the last time I'll be in that town again, you know that Kero?" then she suddenly shouted, "How could they! They knew me, I was brought up among them and they think I'm a witch and I'M the one behind all those deaths for the past few months!"  
  
Kero looked at his mistress sadly and flew down beside her, "At least Tomoyo didn't think it was you" he said quietly, trying to comfort her "she stood up by you, and you know these people, they are suspicious about anything and everything. You're the Card Mistress, and if you used the cards to kill then either the cards or I will follow you."  
  
"Thanks Kero," Sakura said looking up into the sky, "Still, I wish everything would be easier, now, witch-hunters all around the place would start looking for me, and thing could only get more complicated before it gets easier."  
  
Then they heard a shout, something like "I think I've found them!" it was far away but still too close for comfort. Sakura quickly looked stood up 'how could they have found me so quickly?' she thought, 'and not to mention how they realized a was gone so quickly, I remember using The Sleep on them, there is no was anyone could have woken up so quickly!'  
  
@~@ Flashback @~@  
  
"Sakura! Quick, use The Sleep card!" shouted Kero "The won't wake so easily after that, this way it would be easier to leave."  
  
Sakura took out her chain with a star key attached to the end and spoke, releasing the key to it's former state:  
  
"The Key of Star, Under the name of your mistress Sakura, I herby order you, UNLOCK YOU POWERS!"  
  
(A/N ok.this might not be the exact words but hay. I translated from Chinese. so don't blame me.) The key turned into a long staff with a star design on the top, it took Sakura one year to capture all the Clow Cards and one more year to turn them into Sakura Cards or Star Cards, before they were cards with the power of Sun and Moon, like their creator, Clow Reed, but now they have the power of the Stars, Sakura's power. Sakura took out the Sleep card:  
  
"Let sleep envelop all those in this area! SLEEP!"  
  
Slowly all those guarding the prison cell fell asleep one by one. Then Sakura took out the Sword card:  
  
"Cut open the metal that binds me! SWORD!"  
  
Then they were free, Sakura and Kero quickly made their way out of the building, then before they reached the door they guards started to wake up and when they say Sakura they started shouting and started after them. Sakura was greatly troubled, the guards were not supposed to wake up till they were gone, and what is more disturbing is that there was a dark presence in the area, it has been there for a while and Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero has been searching for the presence. That was the reason Sakura was suspected as a witch, because she has been seen in the "scene of crime". But right now the dark presence was stronger than before, as if it has been here a moment ago.  
  
@~@ Flashback ends @~@  
  
Sakura took out her staff, she kept it in staff form knowing she would need it soon; she took out the Fly card, and from her back grew a pair of wings. "Kero, lets get out of here before they find us," she said and they flew away. 'This is going to be a hard journey' Sakura thought as she looked back at the town she grew up in, 'A long journey indeed.'  
  
#__# $ #__# Shinigami Clara: So, do you like this first chapter? ^^ I hope you do, as much as I enjoyed writing it. And so, what will happen to Sakura, and when will Sayoran come out? Check out the next chapter and you'll find out, I'll try to post it as soon as possible, but I have my exams soon, well.yah.please REVIEW REVIW REVIEW! Thanks ^^ 


	2. Strangers

Shinigami Clara: Hello every one, it's me again^^ ok. let me introduce your new host: Sakura! ^^ Okay, a bit overdone, but hay, she is the main character rite? Anyways.next chapter I'll introduce Syaoran.  
  
Sakura: Hello everyone! So, what do you think of this story so far? Lets hope that Shinigami Clara isn't gonna leave us with cliffhangers. I'd hater her if she did, I don't really like staying in sticky situations for long.  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hay! I'm not THAT bad. erm. never mind. on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, like I could, so here is my little fan fiction, and don't even think about trying to blame me or taking the characters as I said before and I'll say it again I DO NOT OWN CCS! There ^^ happy?  
  
Chapter 2 Strangers  
  
Sakura and Kero landed slowly on a clearing, they had flown throughout the night, and Sakura is tired beyond words. Using her magic to keep Fly throughout such a long period of time is hard. As they landed The Fly card turned back into card form and went into the Sakura Book (A/N I know I'm being annoying but for people who don't know: the Sakura Book is where all the cards are kept, before when the cards were still Clow Cards the book was called Clow Book, with the symbol of the Sun and the Moon, now it's the Star) instantly Sakura dropped down onto the grass, too tired even to keep herself up. Kero immediately flew over to her with a look of concern clearly written on his face.  
  
"Sakura, are you all right" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you Kero," and with that Sakura dropped down onto the grass fast asleep (A/N if you remember when Sakura was turning the Clow cards into Sakura Cards, she falls asleep after because she is so tired, well this is the same situation).  
  
Kero sighed and looked at his mistress, then said quietly "you've done well mistress, you've done well" and with that he curled up beside her staying on guard incase there is danger.  
  
*~* Syaoran's POV *~*  
  
Syaoran walked to the clearing near his home muttering to himself "stupid, crazy, good for nothing people! I'm not a toy they can throw around you know? Can't they just leave me alone for one second!" just as he was about to enter the clearing a sound above him made him jump. Syaoran looked to the top of a large pine tree, he saw someone about his age with dark blue hair and eyes sitting on a tall branch chuckling quietly.  
  
Syaoran quickly glared at the figure and said "what do you want now, Eriol!"  
  
Eriol looked down at Syaoran with a smirk on his face, he loved seeing Syaoran annoyed "nothing, my little descendant, nothing at all" he said casually and smirked again.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you not to say that!" Syaoran glared up at Eriol again who just looked amused, "what are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, just, wasting my time and waiting for you."  
  
"Great!" Syaoran said sarcastically "Just what I need, another person to annoy me with!"  
  
Eriol just chuckled "so, I heard you got a new case."  
  
"Yah, so what?" Eriol just looked at him, "Alright, alright, in the north of here, there is a small town, not really someplace really important I guess, but they said that they had a powerful witch escape from their prison last night. Said something about her killing a few innocent citizens and now they want me to investigate."  
  
"Well," Eriol said after a few moments, "You are one of the best witch- hunter there is in this place, I'd say, if they looked you up, then this is probably something big. So what dies this 'witch' look like?"  
  
"That's what's annoying about all this, is the fact that they didn't give me a damned description of what she looked like, just said that her mane was Sakura Kinomoto." And with that Syaoran started to walk towards the clearing again.  
  
At the edge Syaoran stop, him dead in his tracks, a girl about 17 or 18 laid there, I seemed like she is sleeping. Syaoran looked at her again, she had long honey brown hair that grew till her mid-back. She looked so peaceful while sleeping that Syaoran didn't want to disturb her, just as he was about to leave the girl stirred from her sleep and woke up, he was once again frozen in his tracks, when he saw two emerald globes looking back at him.  
  
*~* End of Syaoran's POV *~*  
  
Sakura turned over and opened her eyes, it's been a long time since she had used this many magic, and she was dead tired, she around and saw a shadow stretching over her. Quickly, she jumped up and away from the shadow, then she looked up to see a young man with piercing amber eyes and messy brown hair looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
The two of them stood there gazing at each other in silence, Syaoran with amusement in his eyes and Sakura with a worried expression. The silence was broken by a muffled sound coming form Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed before turning around, she walked a few steps away form Syaoran and searched her pockets, to find Kero in one of the larger ones in her cloak, quickly, she looked back to make sure that the stranger is out of ear shot before turning back and whispering urgently to Kero, "What are you doing!"  
  
"What?" Kero asked baffled, "Oh, I was just taking a nap, I was tired alright? But I wanted to guard you, so I slept in your pocket."  
  
Sakura blinked, stunned, Kero actually guarding her? "you wanted to guard me?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, yah, what!? Don't look so stunned!"  
  
"Sorry," Sakura looked sheepishly "I just ..erm ..never mind. Kero, just please keep out of view, there's someone's here, and you don't want to be seen."  
  
Sakura waited for her words to sink in, after a few seconds Kero flew back into Sakura's pocket and she could hear his muffled voice saying "I'll stay with you, in case you need me for anything."  
  
Sakura sighed and turned back to the stranger, he was still looking at her, but this time, she felt another presence here in the clearing, nearer to the woods. She looked around quickly, the magic aura of this person was very strong, on top of a large pine tree, she saw a figure sitting there on the top most branch. Her eyes quickly darted back towards the amber-eyed man so he wouldn't get suspicious; she backed up a step or two and prepared to escape.  
  
Syaoran was surprised how quickly this girl with emerald-eyes changed. One second she was just worried and a little curious but now she was all guarded and cautious. What made her attitude change so quickly, he wondered.  
  
Before he could say anything Sakura spoke up, loud enough for the person on the tree to hear as well "Who are you?"  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow "I might ask you the same, a young lady like yourself should not be here."  
  
Syaoran studied her expression, she looked a bit worried, her eyes kept darting around looking for the best way to escape. 'Well' he thought to himself 'you won't get away so easily, not before you answer my questions."  
  
Then to his surprise she turned to the tree where Eriol was sitting, "Can you tell your friend up at that tree to come down and join us? Because I don't like having someone behind me all the time. It's very nerve raking." Eriol slid down form the tree and smiled to her.  
  
He walked over to where Syaoran and looked at Sakura with interest, "You're the Card Mistress aren't you? Your Aura is very strong and I sense the cards on you."  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hehehehehe.sorry. I have to leave it there^^ I'm fix it as soon as possible.. Next chapter is probably going to be up really soon.. But because I'm at school rite now so I wasn't able to finish it.sorry.. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS!^^  
  
*curtains closing*  
  
Sakura: Hay hay hay! Wait! I haven't said anything yet! 


	3. Arguments

Shinigami Clara: Hello people it's me again^^ thanks for the reviews... I'm so happy^^ someone actually likes my stories^^ anyways, let me introduce Syaoran (even though you all know him...thought it might be nice to introduce him again).  
  
Syaoran: *Bows* Thank you, every one, for reading this fan fiction. *Walks off stage blushing*  
  
Sakura: Right...don't mind him, anyways, on with the story.  
  
Shinigami Clara: sorry, I just wanted to clear up a few things before the plot gets any further^^ it's like this, I've been asked about this whole witchery thing. Someone asked me if Eriol is a witch, since he has powers as well, the answer is yes, and why didn't he get persecuted? The thing is, that people have realized that there are many people in this world that have "powers", the witches if you like. But to kill them all off, would take forever, and there are too many of them, so they designed a set of rules for the witches, if they break these rules, then they will be persecuted by the "witch-hunters", they normally have powers as well. Like Syaoran, his family has a generation of witch-hunters. Syaoran is the descendant of that line (Clow Reed is a very powerful witch-hunter, that also explains why the cards only follow a person with a pure heart, so if Sakura really did take part in the murders, then the cards won't follow her) therefore he has to take over the job of a witch-hunter. But for those people that have power, they are safe as long as they do not use it to break the law. I hope that explains things better. ^^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(We left off with Eriol asking Sakura, if she is the Card Mistress.)  
  
"HOW!?" said Sakura at the same time that Syaoran said "WHAT!?"  
  
The looked at each other and blushed. Eriol saw this a smiled secretly to himself, 'well, this could get interesting, and it could keep my little descendant busy for a while.'  
  
Sakura looked up from the ground and peered at Eriol. She saw that his aura was indeed very strong, and there was something familiar with it as well. She took a closer look, his aura was shining with the energy of the Moon and the Sun, "Clow Reed" she whispered in disbelief.  
  
Eriol looked at her and smiled, "yes, I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed. But first, let us introduce ourselves, I am Eriol, and this" he said pointing to Syaoran "is Syaoran Li, the heir to the Li clan."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, her eyes widened, "witch-hunters" was all she said, because the Li clan was legendary for hunting down witches that had broken the law. Sakura started backing away. Half way across the clearing, Kero shot out of her pocket and stood in a guarding position in from of Sakura. It was actually a very funny site, because he was still in his teddy bear form, standing with his legs spread wide for balance in mid- air, if it were not for the situation Sakura would have laughed her head off. But now, she was grateful for the support.  
  
Syaoran stared at the teddy bear in front of him, "What the heck is this!"  
  
Sakura giggled seeing his expression, and Eriol smiled, "that would be Kero, one of the two guardians of the Cards." She finally managed to say, her emeralds eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
"What!? This- this- STUFFED TOY is the guardian of the Cards?" Syaoran asked incredulously.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUFFED TOY!" Kero shouted "YOU - YOU - YOU Gaki!"  
  
"GAKI!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? STUFFED TOY!"  
  
"ALRIGHT! THIS IS IT...!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before Kero could say anymore, Sakura took out her staff and the silence card:  
  
"Let peace envelope these two foes! SILENCE!"  
  
Both Kero and Syaoran shut-up immediately, actually, they were still arguing, it's just that they could not make a sound, but that didn't seem to stop them. Seeing this Sakura and Eriol sweatdropped and made their way to separate the arguing pair, "Hai, hai" said Sakura pulling Kero away.  
  
"Do you want to come over to our place first...erm...sorry" said Eriol, lost.  
  
"It's alright, I didn't tell you my name yet. It's Saku - I mean, it's Cherry, my name is Cherry, and no, I don't think I'll be able to..." before she could finish the sentence Sakura wavered and nearly dropped, her strength still has not returned, Sakura sighed "Well, I guess I have no choice, I'll come."  
  
Eriol just smiled "I'll lead the way." And with that, he dragged Syaoran along, leading Sakura to the main road to the house.  
  
#-# At Syaoran's home #-#  
  
Sakura followed Eriol to the end of the main road, there, was a huge house, mansion is more like it Sakura corrected herself. The mansion could have easily housed over 100 people, it was built in Victorian style, on the front door, there carved an angel in battle with the devil, it was a beautiful design, the angel shone with glory and light, descending form the clouds.  
  
Eriol noticed that Sakura was staring at the carved door and smiled, "this is a memorial" he said, "For us, descendants to know the story of the witch- hunters. It was said that our ancestor was in fact an angel that came from the heavens to clear this land of evil and chaos."  
  
"Wow..." Sakura murmured with awe, then there came a muffled sound, Sakura looked to where the sound was coming from and saw Syaoran trying to speak, but obviously having some difficulties. Sakura walked over to where Syaoran is and looked at him with concern "are you alright?" she asked, and then she remembered, looking sheepish, she took out the silent card:  
  
"Return, SILENT!"  
  
The spell was released and Silent went back to the Sakura Book.  
  
"I'll show you in and get someone to prepare a room for you to stay in tonight" said Syaoran, as if nothing has happened. He led the way into the house.  
  
Inside, Sakura looked around the big mansion, Sakura was wondering which room leads to which when four girls came out from one of the many doors connecting to the hall. The moment they saw Sakura they all shouted "KAWAII!" and started hugging her. 'My Lord!' Sakura thought, 'they are even worst then Tomoyo'. She looked at Syaoran for help, but he just smirked at her and watched from the other side (payback time!). Then a woman came out of the room that the girls had come from, she was very beautiful, with a regal air about her.  
  
"Sayoan," said the woman, it was a short clipped command it seems like she was used to giving command and having them obeyed, immediately the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman.  
  
"Mother," said the girls and Syaoran in unison. "This is Syaoran's guest" said one of the girls pointing at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked at them, confusion etched in her face. The woman looked at Sakura and smiled a little and said "Come in, you are welcome in our house, it's not very often that Syaoran brings people home. You are welcome to stay in the house for as long as you want," then she turned to the girls and said "tell someone to prepare a room for her." And with that she left the hall, but not before saying to Syaoran, "Child, I heard that you took a new mission, come in and tell me about it."  
  
Eriol came up behind Sakura when Syaoran followed his mother into the room "Syaoran has just been requested by a village north from here to investigate a case, or rather, to catch a witch." When she heard this, Sakura turned sharply around to look at Eriol, "What is this case about" she demanded.  
  
"Well," he said after a while, Sakura knew she was acting too violently towards the news and this could give her away, but she wanted to know, "There was this witch there, in the town, they said that she used black magic to kill off innocent people. They had her imprisoned, but unfortunately she ran away and now they are asking Syaoran for help. But they didn't give him any details of her whereabouts, not even what she looked like, they only gave him her name...if I remember correctly, it's Kinimoto Sakura."  
  
Sakura stood there, stunned at what he said, 'they still think that I'm the one that murdered those people,' she knew things would only get worst from here, Sakura knew that the Li Clan will not be the only witch-hunters they hire. Sakura knew that things are only going to get worst before they got better; she sighed and followed Eriol up the stairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinigami Clara: Hello again.^^ hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's a bit boring but hay.it's important to the building up of the plot...erm...then again....never mind.  
  
Sakura: Okies people, thank you again for reading this Fan Fiction, ^^ anyways.. The next chapter, Tomoyo is coming to find Sakura and meets Eriol.  
  
Syaoran: Don't give everything away!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Ha...ha... ha...? Erm... never mind ^^ so see you next time and please DO REVIEW! I would love to hear from you, not to mention if you have any ideas, please share them with me^^ *Bows*  
  
*Curtain closes* 


	4. Tomoyo

Shinigami Clara: AHHH!!!!!!!! gomen ne! About the spelling mistakes.. My spelling is very bad^^ actually...my mom is always here, she keeps telling me not to stay in front of the computer too long, .....(Since I'm practically stuck to it.) So I had to work really fast, anyways... I'm glad people reviewed^^ happy happy happy happy..... But if you don't I'll leave you with a cliffhanger (aren't I evil!) Mwahahahahahaha.............  
  
Sakura: Erm... since Shinigami Clara is busy laughing her head *sweatdrop* and Syaoran is somewhere, hiding, I think we better get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I do NOT own CCS so there. ^^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was morning, the sun was just coming out from behind the mountains. It promised to be a beautiful day. On the roof of the Li mansion, a girl sat watching the sky go bright, shining on her honey brown hair and reflecting light from her eyes. Normally Sakura wouldn't wake up until the sun was well up, but today, she couldn't sleep, she sat there awake all night, until it was almost daybreak, when she finally gave up sleep and went to sit on the roof. She had sat there for quite a while thinking about what had happened. She remembered that last night, before she had been accused of murder and black witchery.  
  
@~@ Flashback @~@  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura whispered to her friend, "I think we are here. This is the place, where most of the evil most of the evil aura of concentrated. Kero, do you feel it?"  
  
Tomoyo and Kero looked around them. They have been investigating the murders of the villagers for a while, the murders all seemed to be random, they have no connections at all, but for the way they were killed. Sakura felt the "evil" linger in one of the crime scenes and the decided to look further into the matter.  
  
"But that's Lord Kumar's home!" protested Tomoyo. Kumar was the most well thought of gentlemen in town. They said that he had donated a fortune for the homeless people and to the orphans and the villagers practically worship him. But Sakura knew that it doesn't necessarily mean that he's good on that the one that is using all the evil powers is not him.  
  
Quietly, they went into the large building, everything was silent, 'I suppose all the servants are asleep' Sakura thought silently.  
  
"I feel it too, this aura, it's black and sickly" Kero whispered behind Sakura "I wish Yue was here, then I don't have to bother with tracing this magic down and protecting you at the same time." Yue was the other guardian of the Cards, but because Yukito, Yue's human form, had to leave the village, there was no way of contacting 'them'.  
  
They made their way through the corridor of the house, near the end; a door was ajar, spilling light into the hall. They peaked into the door, and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks. Kero stared; muttering curses, Sakura turned away from the room and Tomoyo stifled a scream. (A/N for people who want the graphical details you can e-mail me^^) What they saw was Kumar on the floor, with pools of blood all over the furniture. His face was distorted with fear and shock. Blood was slowly draining form his body to form a spell diagram (like the one on the back of the cards). It was something similar to the Clow's diagram with the sun and the moon, only, there was no moon, only the sun. But there was something dreadfully wrong with it. Sakura took a closer look; the sun was not radiating light, like it should be but instead it was sucking light IN! It was like a black home, the presence of this dark sun was dominating the room, and even with the candles the room seemed dark. Slowly, Sakura felt her magic drain from her, she saw her aura slowly move towards the spell. If she didn't stop it now, t would take all her energy and even her life force.  
  
Just as Sakura was about to loose the fight, a scream filled the room, the magic drainage stopped, the impact of it stunned Sakura, and she fell onto the ground like someone was playing tug-a-war with her and suddenly let go. A maid was standing as the door, when she saw Sakura by the body of her master, she had screamed. The sounded echoed in the empty halls and slowly the house came to life (ironic isn't it? The house came to life and there is someone lying dead in the studies).  
  
@~@ End of Flashback @~@  
  
Sakura had made sure that Tomoyo was able to run away before she tried to make a run for herself, but it was too late, the police had already arrived, with iron chains and a few witch-hunters (ones with very little magic, the ones with strong powers were all away, Yukito and Yue was a witch-hunter, they had to leave for an important case). Though they could not stop Sakura if she wanted to run, she let them tie her up and hand her in, she didn't want any unnecessary bloodshed.  
  
Too engrossed in her thoughts, Sakura didn't realize when Syaoran had come up to the roof. He sat down beside her; the presence of another person beside her shocked Sakura and by reflex, she jumped up and was nearly overbalanced and would've fallen off, if Syaoran had not steadied her.  
  
Syaoran smirked and said, "What's the matter? Someone stepped on your tail?"  
  
Sakura glared, which only seemed to make him happier, "Do you always do that to people?" she demanded, getting annoyed with him. 'Why did he come up here anyways?'  
  
"That depends," he said, sitting down once more, "if I like you or..." Sakura watched in fascination as Syaoran tuned slightly red, and smiled when he turned away.  
  
"You were saying?" she taunted.  
  
This time, it was his turn to glare, and changed the subject, "Why are you here anyways, away form home?"  
  
Sakura stopped laughing and turned and turned back to look at the sky, she sat there in silence for a long time, Syaoran thought she wasn't going to answer when she said, quietly, almost to herself "I'm running... from my fate." It wasn't really a lie, Sakura hated lying, so the tried to tell as much of the truth as possible. She hoped that the excuse worked and that her face liked somewhat sincere. She almost sighed in relief when she felt Syaoran's gaze shift back to the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said, then they sat there in silence, until the sun was almost over the horizon before the two of them began to stand up and move down again. Syaoran helped her down to the window of her room. Sakura's heart pounded madly in her chest as Syaoran lifted her down, once on the ground they stood in that position for some time, with Syaoran's arms around her waist and Sakura pressed against his chest. Both of them refused to move, Syaoran tried to open his arms but only managed in tightening his hold around her.  
  
'What am I doing!?' he thought to himself furiously.  
  
(A/N I know it's bad timing, but...hay! I'm evil^^) Just then, a maid knocked on the door "Miss Cherry! It's time for breakfast, would you like to join the family or would you want to eat up here?"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura jumped apart, while Sakura shouted out the door saying "It's alright! I'll be down in a minuet" Syaoran jumped out the balcony of her room to his, which is just next to hers, (Eriol's doing^^ he arranged Sakura to have a room next to Syaoran's) which was the reason he was able to find her that morning, he heard her climbing up to the roof.  
  
After breakfast, Eriol suggested that they go for a walk outside the mansion, to where Syaoran had found Sakura, also, so that Sakura - Cherry could get to know the place better. And so the three of them went out, Sakura carrying a basket with their lunch that the kitchen had kindly prepared for them. In the way, they stopped to admire the scenery, the place was full of beautiful landscape, Sakura loved the countryside, and the woods had always appealed to her. When the reached the meadow Sakura took out a picnic-cloth for them to sit on and took out the food. They ate in silence for a while, until they heard a crashing sound somewhere in the near them, into the woods. Quickly, Syaoran and Eriol stood up followed by Sakura who was telling Kero to go and see who or rather, what it was. As Kero flew off Sakura got her staff ready, she was scared it might be the other witch-hunters that her town had most defiantly hired. If they had enough money to hire the Li's then they will be able to get other hunters on her trial.  
  
Kero came back with someone else, Sakura assumed it must be safe, because the Kero showed no sign that there was danger. The person had a cloak on, that covered most of her face; Sakura couldn't make out whether the person is a male or female. The person stopped at the edge o the clearing, unsure whether to go on or to stay in the safety of the woods. Then he/she took off her hood and let it fall revealing a long mane of curly raven black hair and large purple eyes.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!" Sakura shouted in delight.  
  
Kero flew over to her and said quietly in her ear "I've told her about the situation already, don't worry, she won't tell them anything about why you ran away." Sakura looked at Kero in gratitude and turned to Syaoran and Eriol, "Don't worry, she's my friend. Let me introduce Tomoyo Daidoji" to Tomoyo she said, " This is Sayoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were back home."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and said "Do you think I'm going to let you have all the fun out here, while I try to patch things up back home? Well sorry to disappoint you, but you can think again you if you plan to leave me, Sa- Cherry!"  
  
Sakura sighed, Tomoyo had always been stubborn when it came to Sakura, "Alright, alright, I get your point, but how did you find me?"  
  
Tomoyo eyes gleamed with mischief when she said, "Who else do you think have enough power to track you down, and not to give you away? Your brother knew where you are, the moment I asked."  
  
"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that Touya has that kind of power."  
  
"We had better go back to the mansion and get Miss Daidoji settled down" said Eriol, he turned to Tomoyo "I suppose you are staying with us then Miss Daidoji?"  
  
"Tomoyo is fine, and yes, I plan to stay here," then looking at Sakura she said "no matter what!"  
  
Sakura sighed, and Eriol smiled 'here's someone who can help me or rather, help my little descendant.'  
  
Then they packed up and went back to the mansion, on the way Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Isn't the Li's famous for being witch-hunters, Sakura? It would be dangerous to stay here, and I heard that the village has already hired the Li's and a bunch of other top witch-hunters on your trail."  
  
"I know, I found out when Syaoran was talking to his mother about it, apparently, they didn't give my description to any of the hunters that they hired, so I'll be safe as long as I'm Cherry."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Shinigami Clara: So what do you think of this chapter? ^^ I tried to make it longer, next chapter will have more S&S, for all Sakura and Syaoran fans! And sorry for the delay in updating, I was busy with course work.  
  
Sakura: I was wondering, Shinigami Clara, what's going to happen to me? I mean, I'm in a lot of mess right now, how am I going to get away from this?  
  
Shinigami Clara: Well then, I guess you'll just have to read on to find out don't you?  
  
Syaoran: If you are finished? I think the readers would like to get away from you, before you plan to start an argument about what's going to happen.  
  
*All bows*  
  
*Curtain closes* "and thank you for reading this chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!" 


	5. Plans, and an unexpected suprise

Shinigami Clara: Hello people I'm back!^^ sorry about the delay, (I'm usually able to update a chapter a day if have lots of ideas) but it's exam time, so I'm fairly busy. If I took a long time, then I sincerely apologize. *bows to readers*  
  
Sakura: erm....sorry, Syaoran is somewhere again...I can't find him where ever he is....... Wait, is that him? *Drags Syaoran out from behind the curtains* You come out here this instant, don't you know it's rude to hide behind curtains?  
  
Shinigami Clara: Is it? Oh well, never mind. Sakura! Stop scolding Syaoran, and Syaoran, stop hiding behind curtains! (they're not listening) *sweatdrops* well then, I guess it's: ON WITH THE STORY!^^  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Oh, by the way, the song that you'll later 'read', I made that up, so, NO COPYING. Whatever, but it's sang to the tune of "Open up your mind" by Mirai. (I think that's her name).  
  
Chapter 5 Plans and an unexpected surprise  
  
As they were walking back to the mansion Eriol pulled Tomoyo aside, whispering to her "um... Tomoyo, I have a little problem that I need to solve, and I think you can help me with it" there was a wicked gleam in his eyes, and Tomoyo looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"That depends, what is it that you want me to 'help' with" she answered, emphasizing the word help, she was sure that Eriol doesn't need help, not really help, he would go on with it, whatever 'it' is, with or without her help.  
  
"Well" he began, "It's like this: my little descendant, Syaoran, seems to like Cherry (remember, it's Cherry, not Sakura at the moment), a lot I would say. But he's not showing it, and by the looks of it, Cherry seems to like him as well, but from what I can see though, is that they are both trying to deny this." His grin was now evident in his face "I was wondering, if you would like to help me in, you know, pulling them together."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend, Syaoran and Sakura were walking very close together and they still didn't realize that Tomoyo and Eriol were not behind them, Sakura laughed at something Syaoran said, then Tomoyo turned back to Eriol. "What's your plan then?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol closely thinking 'this might just be a good idea for Sakura to start again, then again, this might be good for me as well... what am I thinking? I'm here only to help Sakura! It has nothing to do with him, especially not him!'  
  
Eriol looked closely at Tomoyo, he liked her, from what he could gather from her so far, and she was a cheerful sort of girl, not liking to be praised and also very smart. She was a bit different from the girls he's known so far, there was something different, but he just can't place it. Eriol mentally smacked himself, he'd been drifting off to space, something he rarely allowed himself to do and turned back to Tomoyo "I'll tell you the plan as soon as I can think of one."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and they walked back behind Syaoran and Sakura just when Sakura turned around and said to Tomoyo "Tomoyo, I haven't heard you sing for a long time, can you please, pretty please sing a song for us?" Sakura - no, it's Cherry Tomoyo corrected herself, she can't think of her as Sakura anymore, or else she might let it slip and that would cause trouble to them both. Tomoyo sighed; she can't resist anything when 'Cherry' looked at her with puppy eyes. "Alright, I'll sing one song, though I haven't sang for quite a while."  
  
// Can you hear the sorrow behind  
  
The words of defeat  
  
The spell of distress  
  
The protest and fear  
  
I cannot do it  
  
I wanna give  
  
Those are the spells that hold you //  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo in shock, they had never heard a voice this sweet before, Sakura smiled knowing how the felt, she herself was shocked by Tomoyo's singing when she first heard it, it was like the voice of the angels. Tomoyo continued to sing, not noticing the stares she got from Syaoran and Eriol. (by the way, this is not the full song, It's only, like part of it, if you heard the original tune, you would've realized that the song is 5 min long. If you want the lyrics, just e-mail me.^^ my e-mail is: Shinigami_death@hotmail.com if anyone wants to know.)  
  
// Turn the spells to charms  
  
You can free my curse  
  
And Cure my pain  
  
My only hope is you  
  
Those spells no longer hold me  
  
You can break the spell  
  
That kept me prisoner //  
  
// Believe that you can  
  
Break the spell that holds me  
  
Show me the way to the light of Heaven  
  
Give me your hand and extend my view  
  
With the songs of bravery  
  
You can Break the Spell.  
  
Will you let the light shine down into your soul? //  
  
Tomoyo finished the song and looked at her companions, Sakura was smiling openly, Syaoran and Eriol still had their mouths open, Tomoyo blushed when she saw them, she haven't sang in a long time, and she was sure there were parts where she sounded a bit weird.  
  
Cherry, (from now on, I'm calling her Cherry because it's going to get very confusing with two names, the only times when I'll sue her real name is probably when Sakura and Kero are talking privately or, when Sakura and Tomoyo are talking privately) laughed when she saw that Syaoran and Eriol was still looking shocked "come on, you guys, pick your mouths up from the ground, or else you won't be able to close them again."  
  
When they still would not stop their staring Cherry sighed and looked at Tomoyo, "I think they're gonna be at it for a time, I know I was shocked for quite a while after I heard you sing for the first time. You know what? I think we could just leave them to their staring and go back to the mansion ourselves, considering that they will be at it for quite some time."  
  
Tomoyo laughed at that remark, "I'm not that good, I'm sure there are people that are better than me somewhere."  
  
"But so far I haven't heard one as good as you when it comes to singing."  
  
"Well, sure we can find one somewhere," Tomoyo said, getting uncomfortable, she doesn't like being praised much.  
  
Eriol was the first one to come back to his senses; he blinked a few times then looked at Tomoyo, who is now shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Wow! You sound really good."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" taunted Cherry, "If I were you I think I'd beg her to sing again, since Tomoyo don't like to sing in the public, I've never heard her sing for the first two years I met her. The first time was when she was washing the clothes thinking that she is alone."  
  
Eriol raised an eyebrow, "is that so? Then by all means we must hear you sing again sometime, but not now," looking at Syaoran he added "I think our friend here needs to come back to our world, he has been in dream land for quite a time."  
  
"Shut-up" said Syaoran, shocking everyone "I was 'back in this world' as you so kindly put it, before you were."  
  
Laughing Cherry pushed them on saying, "We had better get a move on, I think we'll be fairly late when we get back, it's almost 5 now (I'm sorry if the time is a bit messed up).  
  
They walked back to the mansion together. But halfway through, Cherry felt a presence lurking not far behind, she pretended not to notice it, looking about her, she knew that her newfound friends had not noticed it. 'That was strange', she thought, 'no matter how good the person id, he would defiantly not be able to hide from Eriol and Syaoran, they were too good to let this slip their guard'. Then looking at them again, she realized that the person has been watching them for some time, and so know how to avoid them, even though they were guarded, they still had openings, and she was the only one that could feel this person was because he or she wanted her to. Cherry kept quiet throughout the walk to the mansion, not wanting to get her friends into trouble she didn't say anything to them, not to mention that this stranger might be looking for the 'witch' that murdered innocent people in her village, she could not blow her cover.  
  
When they were almost there Cherry made an excuse hastily, "Erm... sorry, but I just remembered that I left something back at the clearing, I have to go back and get it, so you could go back first, I can catch up with you later, I'll be back in a jiffy."  
  
They all turned to look at her, "Cherry," Tomoyo said concerned, she has known Sakura for a long time, and knew that she rarely acted like this, she was acting nervous, though normal people can't tell it, Tomoyo did. "Are you alright?" she asked her long time friend, concern clearly etched in her face.  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo," Cherry tried not to show it, but she was afraid that her 'stalker' might notice that she found out about him or her or whatever, "I just left something, I swear, I need to go back and find it, I'll be back in a flash!" Then she dashed away before any of them could answer, Syaoran shrugged and looked at his two companions and said, "I don't think we have to worry, Cherry can take care of herself, she has the Cards anyways." They agreed and started walking away again. Not far off in the trees a figure moved away from them and started in the direction where Cherry, or rather, Sakura had gone.  
  
Sakura stopped somewhere in the middle of the path, not far away from the clearing and spoke loudly, enough for whoever it was that was following her to hear, "Alright, no need to act invisible now, I know you're here, so show yourself!" A soft chuckle could be heard from the trees above as a figure descended from the top most branches, to land on the ground below.  
  
"Sssso, you knew I wassss there after all," the person was defiantly a male, now Sakura could see, he did not wear any masks of any sort, only black shirt and trousers to keep from sight in the dark and the shadows of the trees. His voice was soft when he spoke, but had a small slither in it, like a snake, making the s sounds longer, it made Sakura feel uneasy, "And here I thought that my messssage did not come acrosssss to you."  
  
"Oh, it came across loud and clear," Sakura said trying to act braver than she thought, she had never met a witch-hunter before, save her brother (in a way) and Yukito or Yue, whichever he was at that time, and this person, clearly was one of the best there was, Sakura held little hope of escaping, the only chance was to beat him and make a run for it.  
  
The man gave a dry chuckle "and so, the little rat finally decides to come out from the hole and meet the cat."  
  
Sakura glared at him, "More like a snake I'd say, you are sly, I bet, and you win by cheating, and from what I can see, you are afraid to fight more than one person at the same time, because then, you wouldn't have been able to use your dirty tricks!"  
  
The man looked mad, then he calmed down again and said coolly to Sakura, "How do you know that I'm going to cheat, and how do you know I cannot fight more than one person at the same time? I'm really good, you know? I can take on three of you at the same time and still be able to win."  
  
"Talking big are we?" Taunted Sakura, she was actually using this time to think of a plan to get away from this slithery man, "Then why didn't you get me from the beginning? If I'm right, then you have been following us for a few days not, once you've gotten the measure of me, you would attack. But then, there were too many of us, me, Syaoran, Eriol, we all know magic, and you are afraid to take us all on at the same time, knowing you would loose!" Sakura was thinking fast now, then, an idea suddenly pops out of her head, she knew exactly what to do next, and if this works, then the man wouldn't bother her for the rest of her 'stay'. She quietly and gently took her necklace and made it expand to get her wand, the man was getting angrier as her words inked in, she had little time left, there was only one chance, and she had to do this right.  
  
He charged at her with a roar, Sakura side stepped quickly and took out Woody, before he recovered enough to use magic she tied him up using woods and then took out Little and shrunk him, then used Create to make a plane like thing and flew him off to God knows where. Sakura looked at the plane disappear from sight before whistling softly, went back to the mansion.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%  
  
Shinigami Clara: I know the chapter is crappy, but hay, there had to be some actions.... Even though it's really crappy.... Anyways.....I have a major writers block right now, because my brain is crammed with exam revision stuff, so if any of you have any ideas for the coming chapter please tell me!!!!  
  
Sakura: It's your own fault, really Shinigami Clara, if you didn't stay up late reading books and mangas, you wouldn't have to study like a possessed woman before the exam now would you?  
  
Shinigami Clara: *Glares at Sakura and sulks in a corner.* Fine! Be that way! You are all going against me...... I'll leave you in a very sticky situation sometime soon! Believe me I will!  
  
Sakura & Syaoran: *Sweatdrops* What a baby......  
  
Syaoran: Don't worry, she won't leave you with a cliffhanger, just throw tomatoes at her and she'll behave. ^^  
  
Sakura: Uh.... Syaoran, I don't think that's very nice..... Anyways, never mind, please review, we would be very gratified if you let us know what you think of this story so far. It would help immensely. Thank you.  
  
*Sakura & Syaoran bows and Shinigami Clara is still sulking in the background*  
  
*Curtain Closes* 


	6. Finally, some S&S and E&T Warning: FLUF...

Shinigami Clara: *Sneeze* sorry people *sneeze again* I'm experiencing a bad flew, A-ACHOO! Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: this is the last time I am going to say this.... CCS is NOT and I repeat...NOT mine. Thank you for your time^^ but the other characters you do not recognize as CCS character, those are MINE! Mine I tell you, mine! Oh, yah, and the plot is mine as well^^  
  
Shinigami Clara: OH, how can I forget? Must be the cold catching up *mutters to self* Thank you for all the *sniff sniff* reviews, I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes, but bare with me for the moment,*sniff* my word document decided to mess itself up right at this moment, and so I had to use the word pad which has no spell check, or grammar check, for that matter *sneeze* sorry........^^  
  
Chapter 6 Pairings ^^ Finally, some S&S and E&T Warning: FLUFF!!! (A bit)  
  
Sakura walked down the path back to the Li mansion after see the Hunter "fly off" (evil grin) on the way she met Kero, who was looking for her, the worried guardian flew towards his mistress immediately when he saw her walking down the path.  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been! I was worried sick, I fell asleep in Tomoyo's pocket, and the next thing I remember when I woke up, was that you were gone! Where have you been?" demanded the anxious guardian.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Kero, I'm fine; I just had a meeting with a Witch-Hunter, that's all. Don't worry, he won't be able to bother us for a ling time." Sakura reassured her Guardian.  
  
Kero still looked a bit worried, but he said nothing more, knowing that his mistress never liked people to question her ability to protect herself. He told his mistress that he was going back to the mansion to tell Tomoyo that she was fine, she was still worried about her friend, and so asked Kero to go search for her. Sakura was left by her own again, walking down the path, under normal circumstances she would be scared of the woods at night, but because she just got one Witch-Hunter out of the way, she put aside her discomfort and continued walking.  
  
~#~ Back at the mansion ~#~  
  
Kero flew in and went to inform a very worried Tomoyo that Cherry was fine, and because they were in an audience he did not use the name Sakura, Tomoyo sighed in relief at hearing that her friend was safe.  
  
"See, I told you that she would be alright," said Eriol reassuringly, "she IS the Card mistress after all."  
  
Then something popped into Tomoyo's mind, she remembered her deal with Eriol when they were walking back to the mansion and she smiled secretly. "Syaoran," she called out sweetly "would you mind going out to get Cherry?"  
  
Eriol started to say that Cherry would be able to take care of herself, then he caught on to what Tomoyo was trying to do and he smiled and said, "I think Tomoyo is right, you SHOULD go and get Cherry because the forest is an easy place to get lost in the dark."  
  
Syaoran was about to protest, but when he saw the look in their eyes he sighed in defeat and left. Kero was about to protest as well, but Tomoyo and Eriol quickly grabbed him to stop what he was about to say. Together, they waved at Syaoran, who was walking out the door.  
  
@~@ Syaoran @~@  
  
Shaking his head in defeat he walked out of the mansion. If I hadn't known Eriol better I would bet that those two are defiantly up to something, I mean, (A/N: Well then, I guess you don't know Eriol as well as you think *evil grin*) I think Cherry can some back safely on her own. He continued walking down the path, still deep in thought when he heard a scream coming from deeper in to the forest path. Quickly he ran down the path to where the scream came from, that voice sounded like Cherry's!  
  
@~@ Syaoran - end. Now it's back to Sakura @~@  
  
Sakura walked along the path leading to the mansion, looking about her, she saw that she was surrounded by trees, it was almost pitch black. The trees looked as if they were black figures dancing in the wind, and it spooked Sakura out, one fear she never got rid of till now, was her fear of ghosts and spirits, all this thanks to her good for nothing brother, Touya. Thinking of Touya made her homesick, she missed her father and brother. Then she saw a white shape in the woods moving and froze in her tracks; "this could not be happening" she said quietly to herself, "there is no ghosts here." Then something flew over her head.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her scream pierced the quiet woods.  
  
@~@ Back to normal @~@  
  
When Syaoran arrived, he saw a shaking Cherry kneeling on the ground, hands over her head, when he looked closer, he saw that she had tears in her eyes. Not knowing what to do he knelt beside her and said soothingly, "Don't worry, I'm here now, it was nothing, you don't have to be scared."  
  
On impulse, Cherry threw her arms around Syaoran, holding on for dear life. Syaoran was stunned by her actions, clearly she did not mean it, or did she? Unsure of what to do, Syaoran wrapped his hands around Cherry, making soothing sounds to calm her down.  
  
He had no idea how long he has been in that position, with Cherry holding on to him very tightly. When she finally calmed down, she finally realized that she had been holding on to him for quite a long time. Both realizing their position, they quickly jumped apart both were blushing madly.  
  
~#~ Back at the mansion ~#~  
  
The two people had no idea that they were being watched by Eriol and Tomoyo, (evil, evil) Eriol had produced a watching glass to spy on the pair, and now they were seated around the glass looking at what was happening and practically ignoring a silently fuming Kero. "Kawaii....." Whispered Tomoyo when the pair in the glass jumped apart, their faces beat red.  
  
Eriol smiled to himself, he knew his little descendant would attract towards Cherry. Then he looked over at Tomoyo, who was intently watching what was happening with the pair of embarrassed couples-to-be. Then she felt Eriol's gaze on her and looked up, to find their faces only inches apart. Blushing slightly, she looked back down again, pretending to be looking at the glass, but in truth, she couldn't think, Eriol was too close for her comfort, and he made her stomach do flip-flops. Why was she acting this way towards him? She had only known this man for less than one day and her heart was pounding like mad when he is near. She looked up again, only to find that Eriol had not shifted his gaze from her and that they were closer yet together. Tomoyo's blush deepened and she stood up quickly and backed away, no longer being able to stand it, if she didn't get away from Eriol soon, she is going to do something drastic.  
  
"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, grinning mischievously, he knew exactly what was wrong with Tomoyo.  
  
"Erm.... I'm fine, I think I need to go now, Cherry is going to get suspicious when she comes home and sees us crowded beside a looking glass." Hastily, Tomoyo made an excuse to get away.  
  
Eriol smiled, "yes, I think you're right, I'll escort you to your room then." With that, he stood up and took Tomoyo's hand and started to take her upstairs to her room (which, but the way, is beside his). When they arrived at Tomoyo's room, Eriol stopped in front of her door, she went in and turned to see that he still had not left and was leaning casually on the doorframe.  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo asked mildly when Eriol made no move to leave.  
  
Eriol smiled, leaned in close to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear, "Why were you blushing?"  
  
Tomoyo blushed again and looked down at her feet, "It's none of your business."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing now?"  
  
Tomoyo glared at Eriol, but she could not think of a suitable answer, Eriol smiled seeing that Tomoyo was tongue-tied and bent in closer and said, "Do I make you nervous?"  
  
"N - No!" Tomoyo stuttered he was too close! Close the door, that's what she had to do, all she had to do was close the door.  
  
Eriol slipped into Tomoyo's room before she shut the door, and pinned her to the door, with nowhere to escape, Tomoyo could only look at Eriol hopelessly. Eriol smiled and said in a husky whisper, which made Tomoyo's heart skip a beat, "But you make ME nervous, did you know, when you are around, you wash away all my self control?"  
  
Eriol leaned in and kissed Tomoyo softly on the lips and raised his head again, seeing that Tomoyo was too stunned to do anything he leaned in again, this time he kissed her deeper, waiting for her to respond. Tomoyo's mind was in chaos, her thoughts swirled around in her head as Eriol had kissed her, she couldn't do anything, let alone think when he kissed her a second time.  
  
When she finally organized her mind enough to think, she realized that she didn't mind Eriol's kisses, not really, it was quite pleasant. 'What am I thinking!' Tomoyo thought madly to herself, 'there is no way I like him!'  
  
Promptly Tomoyo pushed Eriol away, he smiled and looked at her again, 'she looks so sweet when she blushes' he thought to himself. He smiled a bit mockingly, saluted her and left the room. Tomoyo leaned against the door when Eriol left and let out a sigh, "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
~#~ Syaoran and Sakura ~#~  
  
"I think.... We had better go back to the mansion," Syaoran began hesitantly.  
  
Sakura could only nod her head, still thinking about what happened, she still needed to calm her racing heart. It wasn't her fault that the white thing scared her, she looked at Syaoran again, and her hands itched to fix his messy brown hair and to put it strait. He looked to handsome though, and he looked completely at ease with the surrounding, Sakura could have done that, if it was not dark, she normally liked the woods, but she just hated ghosts, and dark-woods-in-the-dark just reminded her too much of ghosts.  
  
Syaoran couldn't take the silence any longer, if someone don't speak sooner, he was going to go crazy, but he can't bring himself to break the silence that formed around then. He looked at Cherry again, he always found himself looking at her unconsciously, it's as if he could never keep his eyes from her. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her honey brown hair slightly reflecting the light, it made her look like an angel, came down from Heaven (A/N: AHHH!!! Cut the flowery speech.... wait, aren't I the one writhing it, oh yah. Never mind). Her eyes, orbs of emerald, that sparked with humor, there was something in those eves that captured his gaze.  
  
Before they both knew it, they were in each other's arms, both were shocked at what had happened but gradually they began to relax in each other's hold. Sakura never felt so secured in a person's arms before, she felt so warm a protected, like all the troubles of the world would be solved with Syaoran by her side. She realized, then and there, that she fit perfectly in his arms, her head just resting at the hollow of his neck, how perfectly they were matched.  
  
"Cherry," Syaoran said, his voice a soft whisper that spoke to her soul, not wanting to break the peace, Syaoran held her more tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head, smelling the faint hint of cherry blossom on her.  
  
"Hum....?" She replied hazily.  
  
Though reluctant, he knew he had to go back, because Tomoyo and Eriol would be worried, "We have to go back soon, they'll be worried."  
  
Sakura sighed, "You're right, we have to go." When she tried to move out of his arms, Syaoran tightened his grip on her, not wanting to move, "Syaoran," Sakura laughed, "if you don't let go of me, then I won't be able to go back."  
  
She glanced up at Syaoran and froze; she saw something, something special, in Syaoran's gaze, and before she could protest, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened when she felt him kiss her, then gradually she began to relax into the kiss and closed her eyes. Syaoran deepened the kiss, he could not believe how sweet she was, her lips were soft and welcoming, surrendering. They broke the kiss when Sakura thought her lungs would burst.  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes were wide, he had never seen anything this beautiful in his life. Syaoran smiled slightly at the expression on her face, what he just did began to come to his head and he blushed madly. "We had better go," he said for the third time.  
  
Mutely Sakura nodded, and together they made their way back to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shinigami Clara: OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just wrote that! Been reading too many romance novels! You know? All the Cherries and Sakuras are making me very confused! I have to sort this out sometime soon.  
  
Sakura: We didn't get to come out in the beginning so now I'm here *looks at Shinigami Clara who is just starting to sneeze again* I think you better leave thing to me Clara; you're sneezing like crazy.  
  
Shinigami Clara: All right *sneeze*.  
  
Sakura: So what do you think of this chapter? Long enough? I hope you enjoyed it. So remember to review!  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!  
  
*Curtain closes* 


	7. Suspicion

Shinigami Clara: And so, I start the seventh chapter to my story, anon good readers, things shall start to get complicated for our beloved Heroine. Life itself is a complicated path to walk, the path thou hast chosen is yet far from it's goal, and shalt thou reach it? It is none of my concern though, for my path is set out strait, I live in the world of thy reviews, so, dear readers, do not hesitate to post thou views, for I shalt be most gratified if ye gave words to thy thoughts.  
  
Eriol: O-Kay.......... Translation please! ....... I think she is trying to sound mysterious.... Though I don't think it worked very well, she sounded like some maniac.  
  
Tomoyo: Eriol! That's rude! Anyways, I bet you are wondering why it is Eriol and I here today instead of Sakura and Syaoran, well....it's because they went on a short vacation (Shinigami Clara: nah.... I sent them away with a mission, hehehehehe.....actually; they had to go to an important appointment today).  
  
Eriol: never mind them, this chapter will have lots of stuff about me n' Tomoyo, well there is Sakura and Syaoran as well, but I would rather not think about that.^^  
  
Shinigami Clara: Now people, stop talking and enjoy the show, I think the readers are trying very hard to NOT throw tomatoes at us, and if we don't hurry we won't be so lucky.  
  
Chapter 7 Suspicion  
  
Syaoran looked over at the closed door leading to Cherry's room, he remembered her large emerald eyes, shining in the dark, and her long honey brown hair, the image of her, standing in the forest under the moon, she looked like a goddess, radiating, the moonlight only added to her unearthly beauty. He sighed and looked towards her room again thinking, 'What is happening to me!?'  
  
Little did he know that Sakura is thinking the same thing, 'What is happening to me? First I live in a place where the family of the house is FAMOUS for being Witch-Hunters, they are bound to be looking for me, not to mention the fact that I just KISSED the head to-be of the Li-Clan!' Confusion enveloped Sakura, she sat on the lone chair in the room, her hands on her head, she was having a headache.  
  
Kero flew over to his mistress, his eyes shone with worry for Sakura. Knowing no way to comfort her, he just hovered by until his mistress got all her feelings under control. Finally he said, "Mistress, there is no use in you concerning over this, it's just going to give you a bad headache, not to mention the fact that things are going to unravel whether you want it to or not. But before that, I think you had better tell this Li Syaoran, him and Eriol Hiragizawa will be able to help you, they are both very powerful, though as much as I hate to admit it, it is true." Sakura laughed at that last comment, trust Kero to end everything in a humorous way.  
  
"I suppose you are right," Sakura sighed, suddenly feeling very tired, "I want to go to sleep now, else I won't have the energy to deal with tomorrow, which is guaranteed to be a LONG day." (A/N: ......Oh you have no idea.....*evil smile*)  
  
Kero smiled, knowing full well that his mistress will at least sleep till noon tomorrow, 'even with all those powers, she is still the same,' Kero feared that Sakura will change once - like so many before her - once she has power, but she never did, she was always the Cherry Blossom that Kero loved (A/N: Not THAT kind of love! Respect and friendship type!). "Goodnight, Sakura, and sweet dreams." (The irony.....*evil* you'll know soon enough.)  
  
@_@ Tomoyo (Asleep?) @_@  
  
It is a dream, she is sure of it now, because this place is defiantly no place on earth. It was full moon, the moon was low and large, you can only see a semicircle of it, it brightened her surroundings, but there was no need, the place itself gave off a soft glow. Tomoyo looked about her, she was standing at the opening of the forest, and there was a large lake in front of her, the surface was calm and silent, trees surrounded the lake, and there are fireflies flying around it's glow was reflected off the surface if the lake.  
  
Tomoyo walked up to the very edge of the lake and looked across, she saw a table and two chairs in the middle, floating slightly above the waters. She wondered why she didn't see it before now, but pushed the thought aside. If this was a dream, than she HAD no need to worry about things appearing out of nowhere, but then again, why was she in full consciousness? This is almost as clear as real life, she looked around her once more to see if anything else was out of place.  
  
"Tomoyo........." a soft voice called out to her, she knew this voice, soft, mysterious and slightly husky, it was Eriol.  
  
Her mind registered the fact immediately and her head snapped towards the direction of the voice, standing in the middle of the lake, by the table was Eriol, his foot slightly touching the surface of the lake, sending ripples on the surface. Then he smiled, a soft warm smile that played across his features. Tomoyo was paying no heed to that, though the smile made her heart pound harder, but the only thought that came across her mind was, 'What is he doing in MY dreams!?'  
  
Than Eriol said gently, breaking her thoughts, "Come over here Tomoyo," is was very quiet, yet she herd it as clearly a if he was whispering in her ear, Tomoyo shivered, nervous, for what though? She had no idea why she was nervous. This was her dream wasn't it? So why the HELL is he in her dream? "I know you are wondering why I'm here. I'll tell you........if you come over here." Said Eriol, smiling mysteriously.  
  
She was left without a choice, Tomoyo slowly walked across to where he was standing, then, halfway across, she realized that she was standing on top of water, her steps sending small ripples across the lake. Mentally she shrugged, 'this is a dream, what can I say?' and she was across the lake and standing in front of Eriol.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, "Well, first off, you should be wearing something more special in a situation like this." Then he snapped his fingers and her night gown turned in to a dark purple silk dress, the sleeves were a see through material that ended at her elbow with a fare, the neckline was low and had jewels around the collar, there was a jeweled belt that hung low around her waist, the dark purple dress ended with a slash from her knees to the floor, revealing another layer of silk, a lighter colour than the one above. It was a beautiful dress, really, but Tomoyo wanted to change it slightly, and before she knew it, the sleeves disappeared and the straps disappeared and turned into spaghetti strap instead of the thick one before. (A/N:I donno how to say it, but I think you understand^^)  
  
"Very nice," Eriol said, admiring the dress, "I like this better."  
  
Tomoyo blushed pleasantly; she loved making clothes, especially for Sakura.  
  
"All you need is something to go with the dress," then he produced a sapphire necklaces and walking behind Tomoyo, he tied the necklaces around her neck, turning her around he touched the pendant and smiled into her eyes saying, "You look truly enchanting."  
  
Tomoyo shivered at the sound, Eriol was so close, and she could feel heat radiating from his body. It made Tomoyo's stomach flutter; she had never had this sensation before, like being with him makes her whole, and she is not even in his arms, though as much as she wanted to, she would not let it happen, her pride was in the way. Tomoyo looked at him again and said, "Now, enough of avoiding my questions, answer me, why are you in my dream?"  
  
Eriol smiled again, smirked more likely, but then again it didn't matter, as long as he answered the question, "Well, you see, the fabric of dream is a very interesting thing, you can disrupt it's order, and someone like me can easily do it, then you can easily enter someone else's dream, but of course there are other drawbacks to disrupting the dreams. For example, people with lesser magic can easily have passed into people's minds when the fabric is disrupted, but not very often does it happen, and it is not easy to find the disruption, unless you are looking for it specifically."  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a look that said clearly that she did not like people meddling in her dreams, and if looks could kill Eriol would be dead and rotting right now. But then again, it couldn't, and since he is in her dreams already, there was no point, so she let Eriol steer her into one of the chairs by the table. When he sat himself, the dished began to appear, even in her dream state, Tomoyo could taste the food, and until she started eating she did not know how hungry she was. They started off with polite conversation, fashion, food, the places they have been to - because Tomoyo had never been to any place outside her village she listened mostly about Eriol's travels, sometimes as a Witch-Hunter but most times, as a traveler - Tomoyo was delighted by the stories.  
  
In the middle of the meal the fireflies disappeared and the surroundings dimmed, startled Tomoyo looked about her, "Don't worry" said Eriol, with a secret smile, "There is something I want to show you, wait."  
  
Then the pond started glowing, and Tomoyo could see the fishes in the lake glow different colours, then the fishes started to swim around their table under the water they looked like a whirlwind of colours. Then the fishes started jumping up, out of the water in liquid grace, and when the entered the water again, they made a melodic sound, the sounds of fishes jumping up and down the rippling surface of the water formed a melody, a song. It was an old tune, one that little human remembered, it was the song of the fairies, and as if on cue, fairies started appearing, small, with delicate wings like a butterfly or translucent, like the dragonflies. They started dancing to the tune and soon the pond and its surroundings are like the ballroom of the fairy court, if there was ever such a thing.  
  
Tomoyo stared, transfixed at the beauty in front of her until she felt Eriol raise out of his seat and stand beside her, she looked up into his blue eyes and forgot everything. Eriol extended his hand and asked, "Great lady, would you care to dance? For it would be an honour to have such a beautiful lady to dance with me." Blushing, Tomoyo took the offered hand, "Kind sir, you flatter me, of course I will dance." She said, playing along with him.  
  
Together the walked onto the surface of the pond, the table and chairs disappeared, and the fairies made room for the pair to dance. Eriol wrapped one arm around Tomoyo, while the other took her hand and they started revolving to the music, Eriol held Tomoyo's body real close to his, and Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder. She felt safe, in his arms, nothing in the world could hurt her. She was in Heaven.  
  
Eriol looked down at the girl in his arms, he had never had this feeling before, it is all new to him, yet it feels right. It was like the sun rising, there was sureness in this, like it was only natural to have her by his side. 'Gods above, she was beautiful' and his body acted on shear impulse, he lifted her face with two fingers and looked into her eyes, he felt himself drowning in the purple depths and he went willingly.  
  
Slowly, almost painfully he drew a shuddering breath and looked down at her again, this time he lowered his gaze to her lips and ran a finger across her lower lip drawing a shudder from Tomoyo. Then his lips brushed against hers, softly at first, then more demanding, and Tomoyo let out a small sigh and opened her mouth, a submission, she let him explore, then started kissing him back. Eriol was slightly taken aback by this, but then he mentally smiled, triumphantly, might I add, and let himself enjoy the kiss.  
  
They drew apart gasping, not knowing which of them was affected more, Eriol held onto Tomoyo tighter and kissed her again, there was not a space between them, you could almost see their shadows meld together.  
  
Eriol was too preoccupied to know that someone DID indeed sneak into the fabric of dreams, and their purpose was to take Sakura Kinomoto, dead of alive, and since they had a chance to get her in her own dreams and take over, this was one chance they could not miss. But the problem is, to travel in the webs of dream was a very hard thing for them, because they don't have sufficient enough energy to do so. So, they pulled Sakura - not very gently- into someone else's dream, to save them energy, but little did they know, they pulled her right into the dreams of one, particular Mr. Syaoran Li.  
  
@_@ Sakura's dream (not pleasant, might I add) @_@  
  
'Oh, great, what is happening now!?' Sakura thought as she walked around in the green forest, 'I'm sure that I fell asleep in my room, so why am I here? Right, this must be a dream. But it's too real to be a dream, there is no way I could be in dream state, right?' Then she pinched herself HARD, "OWCH! Nope, it's real" (A/N: In Sakura's state, when she is in full control and full consciousness, she can feel pain even in dreams^^)  
  
"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto, I have been longing to see you, Card Mistress." A voice drawled from behind her, Sakura spun around and came face to face with two people, they were standing in the shadow, so she couldn't see them properly, "We are here to take YOU into custody."  
  
"Whoa! Wait one second, so, I'm in this unknown place and two unknown people want to take me into custody!?"  
  
"Right you are," said the other man, "My name is Jiro, but since you are going down anyways, you should at least know who took you! Oh, and my companion here is Akira."  
  
"This is getting complicated, so where are we at the moment? And how did we, or more specifically, I get here?"  
  
Akira answered the question; "I pulled you into someone else's dream, that's all that mattered."  
  
'So this IS a dream after all.' Alright, then, since they are so keen on arresting me, "Well then, lets play it the HARD way, if you can beat me, you can do whatever you want, though I doubt you can do any REAL damage."  
  
@_@ Syaoran's POV @_@  
  
Syaoran found himself walking in a forest, with amazingly tall trees, then he heard the sound of fighting, not knowing what to make of it he walked towards the direction. To his amazement, he found Cherry fighting with two other people he has never seen before, 'Wait, I HAVE seen them before they are Witch-Hunters. I've seen them in the Hunters lists, they are very good Hunters at that, so why are they attacking Cherry?'  
  
He ran to where Cherry was locked in battle with one of them when he realized that the other men wanted to attack her from behind, quickly he did a cartwheel to land in front of him and kneed him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Syaoran turned around and found Cherry staring at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked in a bewildered voice.  
  
@_@ Back to normal POV @_@  
  
As soon as she asked the question, Sakura knew the answer, 'They have pulled me in to Syaoran's dream' she thought with dread, 'now he is going to know that I'm a wanted criminal.'  
  
Sakura's thoughts were in jumbles, but Syaoran's voice jolted her back into reality (yah, whatever, you're in dreamland here, how real is THAT!?) "What is happening here? Cherry, why are there two Witch-Hunters attacking you?"  
  
Trying to calm herself down she explained to Li, "Well, you see, I was pulled, quite unceremoniously might I add, into your dreams. These guys here, wants to catch me....." the last remark flew out of her mouth without her realizing it, she quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Why in the name of all the Gods above do they want to catch you for?"  
  
"Erm.... Did I say they wanted to catch me? You must got it wrong, I said that they wanted to..... to... erm.... Challenge me, yah that's it, they wanted to challenge me because I'm the Card Mistress, that's what I said."  
  
Syaoran did not look very convinced, and her stuttering gave her away even more than what she said before, 'She is hiding something,' he thought to himself, truth to tell, he knew she was hiding something the day he found her unconscious at the clearing, and this just proves his point, that she was indeed hiding something. "Alright, I don't care what happens, and how it happened right now, what I want now is for you to get out of my dream and never come back again."  
  
Akira looked at Syaoran with some distaste, "I'm not getting out of here until I beat her, and I might get you too, then I will have the title of the best Witch-Hunter in the century." (A/N: Did I not say anything about Syaoran having the title of the best Witch-Hunter in the Century? Sorry, but now, I said it, so there. NOOOOOO~~ don't throw cabbages at me!)  
  
With that the attacks started anew, Akira went strait for Syaoran and Jiro attacked Sakura, both were evenly matched, 'Akira and Jiro weren't Witch- Hunters for nothing,' Sakura thought grimly, they were good, but not THAT good, she could still handle them easily. Quickly, Sakura took out her key and turned it into a staff.  
  
"Take me a flight, to a new born height! FLY!" and with that her back grew a pair of large white wings, Sakura flew up to the top most branch of the tree, while Jiro followed suite, he didn't have wings but he was just as efficient getting up as Sakura was.  
  
Then to Sakura's surprise, a sword appeared by his hands, he smiled wickedly and said, "This is a dream, what do you think? Of course we can make things appear."  
  
Brows drawn in frustration Sakura called again to her cards, "SWORD!" A sword appeared in the place of Sakura's staff. They parried each other's moves easily, and not before long Sakura was sweating with the effort, even though she had wings Jiro's movement was fast, but after a while she realized that Jiro was not even a bit tired, why was that? Then she remembered, this was a dream, so if she didn't want to be tired, she can make it happen, after all there is nothing impossible in a dream. She thought of herself with lots of energy and before long, she was able to move with agility again, it was as if she had just woke up from a nap and is bursting with energy.  
  
Jiro dove in for an overhead swipe with the sword, which Sakura blocked easily, doing a back flip in the air she managed to kick Jiro in the process, he stumbled back a bit in the air and rushed again to attack her. Sword at a defending position, she blocked attack after attack easily, but Sakura knew that she is going to let slip sooner or later, and she will be done for. 'If only I was in a place that is more to my advantage, then I can beat this guy easily,' just as the thought crossed her mind the surrounding changed into a pitch-black place. There were stars hanging above her head, but it was still dark, this fight was going to be like hide and seek. Because the surroundings can be changed only once in 30 min, Sakura could use this as an advantage (Well, there has to be limits to this whole dream thing you know? So people, work with me here^^).  
  
Sakura smiles, this was a dream after all, "LIGHT!" "FIGHT!" and she began to glow, this was going to be hide and seek, she turned a corner and found that Jiro was looking around the place in confusion. Smiling grimly, she stepped behind him, she twisted his arms behind his back and her sword went to his neck. "You give up yet?" he nodded reluctantly, "I'm letting you go, but if you try anything, anything at all, you will wish you were never born. Now go back to where you came and don't bother me again."  
  
Slowly, she width drew her sword from his neck, and let his arms fall back to his side, she was ready when he spun and kicked her in the thigh. She swiped his legs from under him and he went down with a thump, then she knelt on top of him to keep him from attacking again, swiftly she broke his nose and knocked the wind out of him again. "It wasn't very wise of you to do that, you should have realized the moment I had my sword at your throat that there was no way you can beat me." Sakura smiled, wolfishly, and said, "So, what shall I do with you? I can't have you going around trying to kill me now can I?"  
  
Then she let him go again, saying, "I want you to leave right now, and never show your face to me, make sure that you go, NOW! I don't even know why I'm letting you go, but hay it's my nature. Don't you dare try anything again, else I'll do more than bloody your nose a bit." This time Jiro left as quickly as possible, and with a snap he was gone from Syaoran's dreams.  
  
Sakura found Syaoran standing in the middle of what looked like a big star shaped dome, when she walked over, she saw that Akira was down on the ground, his face was a bloody mess and from the looks of it, he won't be going anywhere soon. When she arrived she heard Syaoran say in a cold voice that made even her shiver, only a mad man would have ignored the warnings, "You leave right now, never let me catch you sneaking into places where you are not wanted." Akira could only splutter and then, he was gone.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran was snapped back into the real world, it was like being stretched, then squished, it seems like Akira wanted to have at least the satisfaction of a small revenge before he left. Syaoran fell out of bed with a thump and he stood up rubbing his sore head, it seems that all the fighting you did in your dreams do add up when you wake up.  
  
He was worried about Cherry and he wanted to ask her many things, so he left his room and walked over to Cherry's chambers, before he knocked the door though, he heard Kero say to Cherry, "So are you going to tell him the truth then?"  
  
@_@ Sakura's POV @_@  
  
She woke up in be sweating and breathing hard, "Man, they had to do this to me didn't they? Ow..... My head hurts."  
  
Kero was by her side in a instant, "What is it Sakura? I woke up and found that you were thrashing in be, and you look like you were having a fight with something, or someone. Whatever it was, it was not pleasant, I can tell that."  
  
"No, you're right, it wasn't pleasant, two Witch-Hunters found their way into our dreams, we had to fight to get rid of them." Sakura stood up and went to the window, and opened the shutters to let the night air in.  
  
Kero quickly checked Sakura for injuries, to his relief he found none, "You mentioned 'we' when you said there were people in your dreams, why is that?"  
  
Sakura sighed; this was going to be hard to explain to Syaoran, "Well, you see...... they didn't exactly go to my dream in particular, they pulled ME into someone else's dream, and that particular someone is Syaoran Li."  
  
Kero closed his eyes for a second, letting the information go into his head, then he said, "So what are you going to do, how are you going to explain this?"  
  
"I suppose there is no way around it."  
  
"So are you going to tell him the truth then?"  
  
Before Sakura could answer, a deep, dangerous voice behind them said, "Tell me what truth?"  
  
Both Sakura and Kero turned around, stunned, standing by the door was Syaoran, arms folded across his chest and leaning against the frame of the door, his aura was now dark green, almost black, the very image of a wolf that just found his pry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinigami Clara: SORRY~~~~~~ don't throw tomatoes at me! Please!!!!! I had to stop there, and I made this story extra long..... I tried really!!!! And double sorry, because I have my exams coming up next week, so I might not be able to update very soon, I'll try, but I do have to study....... Not to mention I have English Literature right after my Art Exam. So that means I'll probably not be able to update until Jun 13, that's my last exam. Gomen-nasai, I's really sorry.....  
  
Eriol: DUCK! I THINK I SEE A TOMATO COMING OUR WAY!!!  
  
Tomoyo: Why did we chose to take Sakura ad Syaoran's place at this time!!???? We must be out of our minds!!!!  
  
Shinigami Clara: Quickly, to the back stage, RUN!!!!  
  
*Curtain closes in total confusion*  
  
Please review.... anything, Flame, Comments, Ideas, anything^^ 


	8. To tell or not to tell?

Shinigami Clara: Hello people, I know this is not "after the exams" as I so put it.. But hay, I suddenly felt like writing^^ what can I say? So here is another chappie on Witch Hunt........i hope you will enjoy it^^  
  
Chapter 7 To tell or not to tell.  
  
Sakura stood in front of Syaoran, not knowing what to do, she had planed to tell him in the morning, when she will finally have the courage to tell the truth. Lying to Syaoran's family and Eriol had not been entirely pleasant, she felt guilt every time they called her Cherry, knowing that this is not her true name. But now, she had to face a more immediate problem than thinking about her guilt, now she had to face Syaoran with the truth.  
  
Arms crossed about his chest Syaoran straitened from leaning against the door, he had walked in after hearing what Kero had said, he wanted to know what happened and why there were Hunters chasing Cherry. He had know that Cherry was hiding something and had waited for her to tell him what it is, but after this attack - or challenge, as she called it - he felt that it was too dangerous, she might get hurt. This thought had sent chills to his bones, the thought of Cherry hurt in anyway but the only way to protect her was to know the truth, know what she was hiding. Syaoran waited patently for her to speak.  
  
"I.....well...... you see....." started Sakura, "it's like this..... can I tell you this tomorrow? I....... I don't have the courage to tell you this right now, I need to think, because.....well.....because I just can't tell you right now."  
  
Syaoran raised his eyebrows at her stuttering, he had never seen her this nervous since she arrived in his home, this was a first, and despite the situation, it was amusing. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to tell him......what the hell was she trying to tell him? Damn him if he remembers, he looked at her again, she looked so cute when she blushes, and it took almost all of his self discipline to not kiss her. He was afraid that one of the Witch Hunters had got her when he was fighting, then when he saw her appearing by his side after he defeated Akira he was so relieved that it was almost unbelievable. Then the thought of Akira brought him back to the present, he wanted to know why the two Witch Hunters where trying to fight her.  
  
"I don't care what it is," he stated, "I want to know why those damn Hunters are at your tail."  
  
"I told you, I'll tell you tomorrow," Did her even hear what she said in the first place? Apparently not.  
  
"No, I want to know now, surly if you want to tell me tomorrow, then there is no reason why it can't be told today. Now."  
  
"And I say no!" she was starting to get mad, who was this stubborn male to tell her what to do? "I will tell you tomorrow, when I want to, no sooner and no later!"  
  
"FINE! I don't care! Tell me tomorrow then!" and with that he spun around and left the room.  
  
Sakura stood there for a while then said to Kero, "I hope Tomoyo is not asleep." Then she, also, left her room in search for her friend with Kero flying dutifully behind her in a worried expression.  
  
#@# Tomoyo #@# She felt someone speaking in her dreams, she was still in Eriol's arms, they were about to sit back down when she felt someone trying to shake her awake. Not wanting to go, she just turned around in her sleep and ignored the hands shaking her.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo and sighed, "You better go and wake up, it's Cherry, and she seems upset."  
  
Tomoyo blinked and started to look concerned, "Why would Sakura be upset? She rarely is, unless there is something really important bothering her." Eriol looked at Tomoyo strangely, "What?" she asked annoyed. (Uh-oh)  
  
"You called her Sakura," Tomoyo's hand flew to her mouth, did she just do that? Oh no, this is not going to turn out good, "is there something you want to tell me Tomoyo? Why is it that you called Cherry, Sakura? There has to be something, what is it?"  
  
Before Eriol could stop her, Tomoyo disappeared from the dream world, *Damn, she woken up* and with that he left as well, *there is no harm in listening to what Cherry - Sakura, he corrected himself - had to say was there?* with that he woke up and started making his way to Tomoyo's chambers.  
  
In Tomoyo's chambers Sakura watched as her friend slowly woke up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at Sakura sleepily, "What is it Saku? You sounded really upset about something."  
  
Sakura sighed, "Okay, this is what happened (After the explanation [I'm top lazy to go through it]) and then Syaoran heard me and Kero talking in the end, fortunately he only heard the part about telling the truth to him. But what am I going to do? I mean, at the moment it seems as it I am the most wanted witch by powerful Hunters all over the place."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her friend and said, "Do you like it here though Sakura, I mean you can run away if this is the case."  
  
The though had crossed her mind several times, true, but for some reason she didn't want to leave this place, she knew it was the best choice, but she just couldn't bring herself to leave. "No, I don't think running is a good idea, I mean where ever I go, there will be Hunters around anyways, and this is the safest place I have found, if I find anywhere safer than this, than I will go but not till then." Sakura sounded more like she was reasoning with herself than anything else.  
  
Tomoyo smiled slightly at Sakura, *Well, it seems that she wanted to stay more than anything, and this, I suppose proves that Eriol's plans worked.* "Then what are you going to do?"  
  
"I think I'll have to tell them the truth if they really think that I am guilty then I will let them take me, I mean there is no point in running if the whole world thinks you are guilty, they'll get me in the end anyways."  
  
Then Kero spoke up, "Mistress, I won't allow this, what would happen to the cards then? And Yue, me and your brother will not allow this either, they know that you are innocent, and we will stop at nothing to make sure you are safe!"  
  
"Thanks Kero, but you know that if I run, that will only mean that I agree that I am guilty."  
  
Then a voice spoke up, and they all turned to the door, "If you run, than me and Syaoran will be duty bond to arrest you, but I think that you are innocent. If that is true, we will stop at nothing to prove that you are." It was Eriol.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "What are you doing here? Not to mention what in the name of God do you think you're doing listening to people's conversations? And how much did you hear?" she added in the end.  
  
"Can't anyone have a private conversation in this house, it seems like people are listening at every corner!" muttered Sakura.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "I have heard every thing, from the beginning. And don't worry I will help you and prove that you are innocent. I'm sure Li will do it as well once he is convinced of your innocence."  
  
Sakura looked doubtfully at Eriol, should she trust this man? He is the reincarnation of Clow, there is o reason for him to harm her, true, he might be a Hunter, but he could've taken her the moment he found out and not try to help her. Her mind made up she looked at Eriol and said, "Alright, I trust you, I'll tell Syaoran in the morning."  
  
Eriol nodded and they all went back to their chambers to retire for the night, there was much to do in the morning, Sakura was weary from the fight and she knew that if she didn't sleep, tomorrow is going to be pure hell for her.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Shinigami Clara: I'm sorry, I know that his chapter is too short, but I needed it to get the plot going, please do not kill me!!!! I WILL try to update as soon as possible, I haven't finished my exams yet, but I just wanted to write^^  
  
If you want me to post and tell you about the updates of my stories then please tell me in your next review and give me your e-mail address. If you have any thing you wanna know then my e-mail address is: shinigam_death@hotmail.com  
  
Also^^ if there is more reviews I might decide to update sooner *hint hint* so, see ya next time^^  
  
Shinigami Clara .^ 


	9. Trust is hard to come by

Shinigami Clara: Yes, yes, yes, I know that it's been a WHILE since I updated. and I AM slow at updating, but don't kill me please!!! I try! I DO have other stories to update you know........ I'm entirely innocent! Well, not entirely, but innocent enough...... It's school, what can you say? Not to mention I'm just getting past a HUGE writers block! Don't kill me.....please?  
  
Sayoran: Alright!!! Cut the boring stuff and get to the story!!!  
  
Clara: Impatient baka...... Alright, I'll get to it!!! Here goes nothing!  
  
Chapter 9 Trust is a hard thing to come by  
  
~@~ Somewhere ~@~  
  
A silent figure watched as the sun rose from the sky, he sat in a dark room, even though the sun was shining, the room seemed to be blocking out the light. The figure stood up and walked to the window, then, suddenly, he chuckled to himself, "Little Sakura Blossom, I wonder when we will finally meet." His voice sent chills through anyone that was listening, there was coldness in his voice, and it was void of all emotions.  
  
A knock was sounded from the door, then it creaked open slowly to reveal a young maid standing there, "Master," she said in a small quivering voice, she knew that her master was not a kind man, and she knew that he would not hesitate to lash out at her, "There are people waiting outside that wish to speak to you, should I let them in or tell them to come again later?"  
  
The figure whorled around to face her, his eyes cold and unforgiving, and she knew instantly that she will be in trouble later on, "I will go in a moment." He said, and the young maid bowed deeply before heading out the door again.  
  
~@~ Sayoran ~@~  
  
Some where far away from the dark man and his plans Sayoran Li woke up to the sound of someone climbing the roofs, he quickly blinked the sleep out of his eyes, knowing that if he was going to get anything out of the girl with honey brown hair and emerald eyes, he had better talk to her now.  
  
Quickly, Sayoran dressed himself and went out to the balcony, from where he sprang up and grabbed the rafters of his home and started up the roof. Once he was up, the scene before his eyes made him stop in his tracks, Sakura was standing on the roof; she was wearing a long white sleeveless dress. Her hair was let down while it bellowed out in the wind forming a cloud around her petit figure and her head was tossed back to feel the wind blowing gently on her face.  
  
Then, Sakura looked over to where Sayoran was standing, it was as if she had known he was there all along, they stood there for a moment just looking at each other when Sakura finally said, "You might as well come and sit down, I guess I'll have to tell you it sooner or later."  
  
Sayoran blinked out of his trance and nodded, he walked over to where Sakura was sitting down and god down by her side, he was about to speak when the Card Mistress put up her hand to stop him and said, "No, don't say anything, I have to tell you before I loose the nerve to say anything."  
  
Sayoran nodded and Sakura continued, "You are NOT going to like what I am going to say though, and please promise me, do not say anything until I have finished telling you my story, if I stop, I will not be able to start again."  
  
Again, Sayoran nodded, he waited for what Sakura had to say, his mind was in total chaos, *What is it that she has to tell me? If she is this serious, then it must be a big problem. * Silently, Sayoran swore to himself for putting Sakura in this position, but he also knew that he had to know what it is that is bothering her.  
  
Sakura took a beep breath and began telling her story, "First of all, my name is not Cherry, my real name is Sakura Kinomoto, and as you know, I am the Card Mistress to the Clow cards, now in the form of Sakura Cards."  
  
Sayoran froze at the words, Sakura Kinomoto, the girl that he was set out to hunt, the one that was said to be practicing black magic and killing innocent people? * NO* his mind denied, *This could not be true, I must be hearing things*, but he knew, inside that she was telling the truth, that indeed she was Sakura Kinomoto, the one he was hired to track down and bring to justice. Silently, he listened as Sakura continued speaking, he promised he would hear to the end of it, and he will.  
  
"The town where I lived in was very peaceful, Yue, the second guardian of the cards, the one who was to be the carrier of the last judgment was also a Hunter, he often traveled in his borrowed form of Yukito. Any ways, it started when he had left town for about three weeks, that was when the first murder happened."  
  
Sakura paused in her words, her eyes filled with sorrow as she spoke again, "The girl that was murdered was called Amelia, she was a friend of mine, I remember she loved roses and was always a cheerful girl. But that night, Kero and I felt some strangeness in the air around town, but we thought it might be just some disturbance in the area around it, since it was so small, so we didn't bother to investigate." Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered what happened, the next morning, the news was all over town that a girl had died in a horrible fashion, it was like ritual of some sort.  
  
"The next day, we found out that Amelia was killed the night before, me and Kero immediately went to see what happened, and in the area where Amelia was found, we felt the left over of the power we felt the other day. I was devastated, if I had done something, checked the power, maybe she would not be dead now! That is when I decided that I would find out who the bastard it that did this!"  
  
Sayoran looked at Sakura with respect in his eyes, she had been through, many, and he knew what it was like to be guilty, he had experienced it first hand, that was part of the reason he was so bent onto the work of a Hunter.  
  
"The night I was caught, I was actually following the evil power to the mansion, me Kero and Tomoyo, we all saw the man dead, but we never saw who did it, we were frozen on the spot, seeing the dead body, until a maid came in and saw us. I made Tomoyo leave so that they wouldn't catch her. I could have used my powers then to get away, I could have broken the iron they put on me, but I chose no to, my powers would have injured a lot of innocent people who did not know what they were doing."  
  
Sakura finally finished her story, she waited for Sayoran to say something, she knew that whether or not he believed her, she would abide whatever it is he wanted her to do, if he wanted to take her in, then that be it, she was tired of all the running and hiding anyways. What is the point in running when the most important person to her did not believe in her innocence? Sakura had no idea how Sayoran Li became such in important figure in her life, but she knew she cannot live if he thought that she was guilty.  
  
Sayoran listened to Sakura's story, he wanted so much to believe her, but dare he? What is it that made him so attracted to her; he wanted to believe her story that she was innocent, that she was the one the real culprit used as a scapegoat. But what if she was not what she seems? What if she just wanted him to believe her?  
  
Sayoran remembered back to the past where he had once believed in a person, Gannel was the only person that he respected, he saw him as a teacher and a friend and he believed that Gannel also saw him as one. That was until he found out that Gannel was secretly taking bribes from the runaway Witches that they were supposed to hunt. Sayoran had gone to him that fateful night and confronted his friend, Gannel laughed in his face when he asked if he ever saw him as a friend. He said that the only reason that he even worked with Sayoran was because with him and the name of the Li family, no one would suspect him.  
  
Sayoran could look back now and laugh at his own stupidity then, he had trusted Gannel and the result was the death of his father, his father had tried to save Sayoran when Gannel captured him because he already knew too much. His father was killed right in front of his eyes while he was tied helplessly to a chair. That was the first time Sayoran's powers overtook him in his rage, all he knew of what happened was that when he woke up, the surrounding area for 20-meter radius was destroyed. His mother never forgave him for his stupidity, HE never forgave himself, which was the reason he trained so hard to become a Hunter, he wanted to pay back for the things he had done in his foolhardiness.  
  
Sayoran looked back at Sakura, the girl's eyes were slightly cast down, but when she looked up, she met his gaze with determination, her eyes shone with conviction. Either she was a very good actress or she was telling the truth. The problem was, did he dare believe her? Is he willing to risk another betrayal for this emerald eyed girl?  
  
His mind made up, Sayoran took a deep breath and looked into Sakura's eyes.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hontoni gomen nasai!!! I will have to stop here^^ .........i think I will need a bomb shelter soon......well....I'm sorry^^ but it was SOOOOOO tempting to leave it there^^ the next chapter will be updated in four days time^^ (looks at updating schedule, ) yep, defiantly four days time at most^^ so, please please please stay tooned to the next chapter^^ I hope you enjoyed it all... Just don't kill me^^ and again I am very sorry for the late update^^ I'll try to make up for it^^  
  
Ja ne^^  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	10. Can I Trust you?

Shinigami Clara: Hay^^ sorry I took so long to update, I know I know…. I'm lazy, it's not my fault …well it is, but school is KILLING me…. Don't kill me please? *puppy eyes * 

Sayoran: Four days time indeed!! *Snort * 

Clara: Well I'm SORRIIIII!! * sob sob* I know I'm not very trust worthy……… but I did try… Not to mention a huge writers block… And it's my b-day today!!! Geez…at least you could be nice!! Oh… yah…. Birthday girl like LOTS and LOTS of reviews^^ *hint hint *

Disclaimer: You want a disclaimer? Check the first chapters…

Chapter 10 Can I trust you?

~@~@~@~@~ Somewhere ~@~@~@~@~

She walked down the corridor to her room, clutching her shoulder while it bled, the blood dropped on the floor.

**_Drip._**

Her master was not happy with the report that those strange men brought.

**_Red._**

She had disturbed the master at his rest, which is not forgivable in this household. No, indeed, it was not, it was the largest crime in this rule of her master's domain.

**_A metallic odor._**

Too much pain, it hurts… when is this going to end? Will she be free?

**_A chilling laugh as she screamed in pain._**

_"Card Mistress,"_ she heard her master say, _"I would not be defeated by you." _He says.

****

**_Blood_.**

Freedom is just outside the gates, out the walls, only twenty meters, is it time to take a step out?

**_A flourishing rose._**

Yes, she would leave.  Sold to him, she was, now will be the chance to run, her master will be away for a week.

**_Free to catch the sun's rays once again._**

She reached the doors to her rooms, once inside the doors she dropped down and fainted, _She would leaved tonight, tonight she would be free………_

~@~@~@~@ Sakura and Sayoran ~@~@~@~@~

Sayoran found he could not meet those expressive emerald eyes, he dropped his head and whispered, "No………" he looked up again at those eyes, so full of understanding, and sorrow, but he steeled his heart against it, "I… can't, I can't let myself trust anyone again."

Sakura smiled sadly, she knew it would turn out this way, if this is the way it is, then let it end here before they both get hurt, "All right, take me in then." 

Sayoran's eyes widened, _What did she just say? _He looked at Sakura, she smiled sadly and spoke again, "If you don't trust me, then there is no more use in trying to run, if someone I depend wouldn't trust me, then soon, even I will not trust myself."

She laughed bitterly, "I cannot run any longer, this I know, and I would rather face it than run like a coward, I am innocent, that I know, but if the world thinks I am guilty, then there is no use in running anymore."  As she spoke, her eyes shone with determination, Sayoran knew that she would do just that, knowing that once she sets her mind to it, she will not change her course.  _Is she really guilty? _He asked himself then shook his head to clear that thought away, _This is just a way to make me feel sorry for her; I will not fall for it, not another time! _

Yet, he admired her for her determination and her courage, _She has no idea how brave she is, taken a normal girl, she would have cried and begged for his trust, _yet, this girl does not, she accepts that he could not trust her, _and she accepts the fact that I will have to take her in, even if it is against her will._

Sayoran stood up finally, looking down at the girl he said, "we will go tomorrow, I hope you will not try and run." He hated himself for doing this, hated himself for not being able to trust the girl, yet it is his duty to take her in even if his heart called for him not to, and told him to trust her, he could not.

Sakura stood up as well, she turned to look at Sayoran, "I told you, I will not run, there is no point in it anymore, but before this ends…" she reached over and grabbed Sayoran's collar, in an instant, their lips met. Sayoran was shocked at this, even though they kissed yesterday, _Was it only yesterday? It feels like eternities ago. _(Oooo… I know Saku is very OOC here… but I think it's appropriate^^)

Sayoran forgot about everything as he concentrated on the kiss, he wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her closer to him, Sayoran felt Sakura melt into his embrace, but a moment later, she pushed him away and turned her back to him, "Go," she said, her voice strained, he hesitated, "Please… I promise you that I will not attempt to run, I just need some time alone." 

He nodded, and turned to go, but he froze as he heard her say the unlocking words to the star key, _She's really running away? Is she truly not to be trusted? _He asked himself but his instincts told him that she was not running ways, so he trusted her and turned to watch her.

_He trusted her._

Sakura took out the Fly card and shouted, "Fly! Release!"

Wings sprouted at her back, pure white that reflected the morning light, giving Sakura a glowing quantity, she took off from the roof as Sayoran watched her and marveled at the beauty of this sight. He thought back, _'he trusted her'. _Did he just trust this girl to not run away? If he trusted her not to run, then why could he not trust that she was telling the truth, and that she was innocent? 

Sayoran watched as Sakura twirled in the air, spinning and dancing to the music of nature that only she could hear. An angel basking in the rays of light and blessing the world around her as a new day start and new life is born. Deep down Sayoran trusted her, he just could not bring himself to take chances in that trust, yet, now, as he watch this angel dance in the light, so pure and so full of life, he could not, for one second believe that she is a cold blooded killer.

_No, she cannot be, her nature cannot allow her to kill. _Yet, why had he not seen this before? Sayoran finally made up his mind, _I will trust her, how can I not? I will help her find the true convicts. Yet, if it IS her that is responsible for the murders…then what? Can I allow my heart to be hurt again? _Sayoran knew that he could not, but with this girl, he was willing to put his heart at risk again, he was willing to trust her.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Hay^^ sorry…I have to stop there *looks scared * please don't kill me!! I have another 2 stories to finish, so I can't spend too much time on each one… but I'll try to update when I come back from Japan^^ which will be the week after next I think^^ thank you for being so considerate!! 

Shinigami Clara


End file.
